


DANGEROUS

by cozy_candy



Category: 2434 - Fandom, mykz
Genre: M/M, mykz knkz
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozy_candy/pseuds/cozy_candy
Summary: 映入眼帘的是葛葉肤质细腻光滑的肌肤，精瘦的浅浅腹肌线条纂刻在上面，就像精雕羊脂玉，掐上去又好像是温软的。随着葛葉伸着的懒腰，脐心拉长绷紧，显得无比迷人。但是让黛灰咂舌的不是这些，而是他发现葛葉的下腹处有一个烙印。那个精致的烙印随着葛葉的呼吸缓缓浮现，中央是一种张扬的花卉，围绕着蝠翼和荆棘。因为时常研究血族，黛灰皱着眉算是研究出了那是什么。腹带淫纹，且无意识显现。葛葉发情了。





	DANGEROUS

**Author's Note:**

> ◎mykz车  
◎葛葉为半清醒半迷糊的发情状态  
◎吸血鬼x血猎  
◎不喜请退出 喜欢的话大感谢

就算是黛灰这样冷静自持的人也陷入了短暂的大脑短路里。

他在离开和留下之间迅速的抉择，掂量着每种选项会造成的后果。但是还没等他做出选择，就感到一双手突然伸了过来。

他本来坐在床边靠近葛葉腰的位置，葛葉一抬手就能碰到他。正因如此葛葉的双手先是贴上黛灰的大腿，又轻轻向上游走，环住黛灰的腰，一用力就把黛灰拉到了床上。

他身材说不上强壮，但是力气却很大，黛灰被他压在床上，抬眼看到的就是一副水眸。之前凌厉而具有攻击性的暗红现在像是扯了云雾蒙上眼，隔着水汽闪着光，露出了迷途小兽一般的迷茫，但迷茫之下又闪耀着原始的欲望，交织缠绕，是如此的危险而美丽。

______

葛葉在睡梦中似乎听到有人在说些什么，但是专注机能修复的他屏蔽掉了这些干扰，聚焦在自己身上的变化。

在快要转醒之时，他第一反应就是去寻那个柠檬果挞味道，那种味道救他一命，也让他流连忘返。似乎在床单的摩擦声中他又闻到了那种味道，于是便打算伸手去寻。下一瞬发现自己腹部的绷带被解开，修复完成的吸血鬼便伸了个懒腰，但伸完他便僵住了。

他惊愕的发现，下腹有一种奇怪的发涨发热，随后这种发热一路往上。自己的性器突然有了反应，先是一阵细密的发痒，然后开始缓缓膨胀，甚至顶端分泌出一丝液体。他的年龄在吸血鬼中算小的，从未怎么接触过身体的欢愉，但不知道为什么他的后穴突然也开始收缩，似乎在渴望些什么，内心空洞的感觉让他根本承受不住。

在淫纹的作用下，他快要失去理智，下意识的去把曾经给予过帮助的味道抓紧压在身下。做完这些事，他盯着对方大海一样的眼睛，发现自己已经无法控制自己的行为。

_______

黛灰不敢轻举妄动，他面前银发红眸的吸血鬼原本看上去高傲且禁欲，但现在却用性器无意识的蹭着自己的身体，同时伸手去解他的扣子。吸血鬼的手骨骼纤长匀称，摸索着解扣的方法，像一双白鸟上下翻飞。

这双白鸟接着便飞向他的胸怀，在两人面颊贴近，能呼吸到对方呼吸的时候，吸血鬼露出了若有所思的悲伤神情。

他几乎是亲昵的蹭了蹭黛灰的脸侧，随后将自己的唇贴上对方的，一开始生疏且轻柔，像是猫伸鼻尖去探水面的枫叶，到后来越来越眷恋。他似乎在害怕些什么，又似乎从来没有主动过。就像瞅准空隙冲破海面觅一口空气再潜入深海，葛葉闭着眼睛给黛灰一个深吻，舌抵着舌吮吸着。淫纹作用下葛葉的吻技渐渐熟练，黛灰能舔到他的虎牙，带着淡淡的草莓牛奶味道。

在黛灰开口之前，葛葉又忽然直起身子，只留着黛灰唇齿间草莓味的暗香。轻轻跪坐在黛灰身上，修长的双腿弯起搁在他手边，葛葉近乎虔诚的褪下黛灰的裤子。

他的眼神和初见时的敌意防备不同，又不像那些沉迷情网的淫魔，去了雾气之后是童稚一样的纯净目光。在看到黛灰的性器之后还愣了一下，先是用手在柱体上上下撸动，随后遵循着欲望的本能，他伸出舌，从马眼开始轻轻舔舐一圈，接着往下含住龟头，又用舌绕过冠状沟。黛灰的手猛的一紧，下体的刺激是如此直接且强烈，他忍不住发出低喘，同时庆幸自己加了隔绝声音的烙印。

葛葉有意识的收起自己的尖牙，尽量让自己的唾液均匀分布在黛灰的性器上用来润滑。在黛灰快要到达顶点之前他小心翼翼的松了含枝樱口，后庭流出的肠液已经微微渗出，又酥又痒的收缩着，渴望被填满。

于是他单手撑在黛灰胸膛之上，另一只手握着黛灰的性器对准自己的后穴，准备缓缓坐下去。在龟头没入的瞬间，他的眼神又变得有些迷茫和满足，随后一点一点的把身后的灼热塞入。

腹带淫纹的吸血鬼身体构造优越，发情期不需扩张也可以吞下粗大的肉棒，他是个第一次发情的新手，吞吐的有些不熟，后穴难免也有突然的收紧。黛灰实在是无法忍受这种似进非进的感受，终于是把双手搭在葛葉腰上，感受着手下温润的肌肤和纤细的腰肢，向下一使力便让葛葉坐到底。

那一瞬间他的阳物顶到最深处，把对方的甬道填的满满当当，葛葉双眼上翻，露出了要哭出来一样的幸福表情。他的性器高高翘起，紧贴着小腹，颤抖着射出白浊，淫纹沾上爱液，散发出光滑而神秘的暗红。所有的酥麻发痒都被满足代替，他双腿发颤，撑着黛灰的手臂也发软，只靠着黛灰放在腰间的一双手撑着腰，全身弥漫着淡粉色。

当他喘息着，从唇齿间漏出让人脸红的呻吟时，黛灰开口了。他的声音还是那么温和，仿佛不带感情，却又充满感情，他已经坐起身，虚虚将葛葉搂在怀里，挑染的发丝整齐的别在耳后。

“你叫什么名字?”

伸长脖颈去勾黛灰肩膀的葛葉还属于迷蒙的状态，他低着头，收起了之前的张扬，很小声的在黛灰耳边念着自己的名字。

“葛葉……我叫葛葉。”

这是他对黛灰说的第一句话，出乎意料的，他的声音有些淡淡的沙哑，但是却很清楚好听。就像平时高声喊叫的牧羊人收了嗓，在耳边讲晚安故事，里面像是藏着很多故事，但他却又拥有一双如此纯净的眸。

黛灰思索了片刻是否要告诉面前的吸血鬼自己的名字，最后他叹了口气，同样在人耳边低语道。

“我是黛灰，灰色的灰。”

他的声音沉稳而有力，就像大提琴流转的音色一样让人感到安心。随后他低下头，故意在葛葉脖颈上，肩膀上留下吻痕。

“葛葉，叫我的名字。”

“黛灰……嗯…哈啊…灰……”

黛灰抱紧怀里的人，对着他的敏感点撞了进去。在葛葉迷茫与清醒边缘，唇齿之间缠绕着的怀中人之名，是如此悲伤，又如此美好。

血猎与吸血鬼之前的爱欲是苦痛的，  
但苦痛是甘美的。

这次是黛灰主动去吻葛葉，他也没什么接吻经验，但是他非常温柔，和平时看上去冷漠的他不同，现在他的双眸里只有葛葉。大海孕育的蓝晶在他眼里融化，反射着红钻的光芒，是那样美，像久而不得的爱情，难以启齿的隐情，终将忘却的年华。他觉得这个场景莫名有些熟悉，却又不知道在哪里见过。

葛葉的发情期就快过去了，他感觉有些疲乏，伸手去触碰黛灰脖颈的皮肤。他想再去尝尝那令人眷恋的味道，但却不知道对方让不让自己有这个机会。这么想着的葛葉抬了眸抛去一个请求的眼神，没有人能拒绝这种眼神。黛灰伸手握住对方的手，十指相扣的握法，安心，踏实的表示自己的允许。

葛葉轻轻颤着睫毛，这一次他确确实实的感觉到对方的血液在皮肤下奔流，放任自己微凉的唇瓣贴去，再用獠牙划破。他努力的进食，黛灰的血液和他是如此的契合，无须很多就可以填饱他的食量，他拔出獠牙，用唾液治疗微小的伤口。感觉一段时间都不会再想吸血了。

黛灰的味道不知为何让他感到熟悉的安心，他对自己下降的警惕性倍感奇怪，但是又觉得眼皮很重，冥冥之中似乎有什么东西结成了结，把他和黛灰绑在一起。

_____

在再次坠入休眠之前，他想到在以前似乎也有人这样抱过他，那是他的密友，那天阳光尖叫着打进房间，仿佛要将一切燃烧，在玻璃碎裂的声音里那个柔软温和的声音叫着他的名字，说出的话却让人不寒而栗。

他说:

“Sashya，我不会让你离开我。”

______


End file.
